


Sort

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean sorts, but he has his own way of helping.





	Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jean sorts their laundry, because everything is ruby. The composed doctor and telepath disappears on laundry days. Her glasses slip farther and farther down her nose as she murmurs about this shirt, these pants into that basket. 

"Purple bra goes into colors. The basket is behind me," Scott recites as she holds out a wadded ball. "You always sort colors first." 

Colors first. Darks next. Whites are washed last. 

Jean watches him, balling up a shirt, smiling. Waiting for him to sort this one. The collar has a tear. Small, but noticeable. Multiple stains in varying degrees of size. 

"My white work shirt. The basket is to the left of you."


End file.
